1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support and retention assembly for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, GPS navigators and tablets, are relatively widespread and are also used on vehicles, in particular on commercial vehicles.
Generally, the portable electronic device is coupled to a support, which, in turn, is attached to the windscreen of the vehicle by means of a suction cap. This type of coupling, however, is subject to undesired releases and may compromise external visibility through the windscreen.
The need is thus felt to be able to integrate the support in the vehicle dashboard, so as to make the portable electronic device comfortable and simple to use, without compromising the external appearance of the dashboard itself.
At the same time, the need is felt to provide a support of the universal type, i.e. a support to which electronic devices of mutually different shape and/or size can be coupled, so as to adapt in simple manner without substantial modifications to the various needs of different users.